Disappointed
by kbeto
Summary: "Disappointed [ˌdɪsəˈpɔɪntɪd] adjective. Unhappy because someone or something was not as good as you hoped or expected, or because something did not happen." When a fanfiction writer decides to leave his fandom behind, it's because he's tired of trying and really has to move on. Flones, bits of Pudd, rated T for Danny's pervy thoughts. Table #7, Entry #10


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor am I J.K. Rowling. This piece isn't meant to insult anybody's ships. Ship whatever floats your boat (sounded like a bad joke, to be honest. Ha)!_

_A/N: Probably the only story with a message I'll ever write. I'd like also to say that I'll be answering **messages** on anon on the **forum** (since I won't be able to use notes to do so from now on), you'll find the link on my profile. *Avril Lavigne's 'Losing Grip' plays in the background*_

_**Anonymous** You're probably feeling like that old dude that grows giant vegetables in the UK. BWAhaha! OMG I don't mind the slightest; your theories are insane and your sense of humour is as wrong as mine. What's not not to love about that? BWAhaha! There won't be a single day I'll ignore somebody that takes time to leave me a message. That's why some people give up on saying anything, because some writers will be sitting on a bloody high horse and ignoring their readers. *sighs*_

_OMFG... why would you even visualise that mental image? BWAhahaha! Nope, Maurice dressed more or less like Batman's Alfred. Thank you so much, darling!_

_**Christine** Your review is really complete: you said your piece, what you liked or not, and pointed an error. I would have been extremely happy to receive something like that months ago. ;) And I know many don't have an account, that's why I've had the anon option enabled from day one. About receiving compliments, it usually goes like this (for those writing): I read something from someone and then they tell me they 'liked my work for ages'. Even when I'm positive of not hearing anything from them before. *sighs* I can't even tell if that's apathy or God-knows else. I'm just done with doing the madman and talking to myself, and trying to gather people around a cause that doesn't seem to matter to anyone else. Sorry!_

_**Guest **Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I started as a huge Pudd shipper but then my heart became Flones (though I love both). Maybe it's time you come to the Flones side (without forgetting about Pudd, of course). ;)_

_**Jessie** Worry not, I'm not taking the published stuff down, I just won't be uploading anything else. I'm glad you decided to give writing a try, we're always needing more working hands in this fandom. ;) I check the JML tag from time to time, and I have no problems reading other people's stuff, as long as it's nothing triggering/depressive, the summary actually gives me the pairing/general plot, and it's one of the six pairings available. Preferentially Flones or Pudd (I avoid those with the boys paired with anyone else)! I don't mind giving advices and stuff, either. My policy is to review everything I read. ;) Wish you good luck! :D  
_

Disappointed

"Tommeeee, watcha doing?" Danny dragged the vowel, kissing Tom's naked shoulder up to his neck, whilst also nibbling on the exposed skin. Those days when the blond sat shirtless using his laptop topped as one of the best things Danny's eye could witness, not to mention it made his _whole_ body, uh, _happy._

"Not now, Dan," Tom giggled, trying not to give in to the sensation of such a cheeky tongue drawing shapes on his skin. "I'm writing and I need to focus on it. Go take your horniness somewhere else, Jones."

"Is it a song?" He leapt over the sofa armrest, looping an arm around Tom's shoulders. "I can help ya!"

"Aren't you being specially smooth today?" Tom raised an eyebrow in amusement.

~#~

"What's with the face, Dan?"

"Tom's writing something and he doesn't want to tell me what it is," he pouted.

"Well, maybe he's writing a book or something important?" Harry offered, shoving a piece of toast smeared with Marmite in his mouth. "Why are you so curious, anyway?"

"Because he wanted in on T-bag's trousers and got ultimately turned down, that's what happened," Dougie smirked, grabbing Harry by the neck and pecking him quick on the lips. "I only heard some of it, and I know exactly where it would go."

"It's not like tha'–"

"Let's take a peek after he goes for a wee!" Dougie suggested, not waiting to hear his friend's lame excuse. He, too, was curious about whatever Tom had been doing the whole afternoon.

~#~

"You write Harry Potter fanfiction! And this is pretty good!" Harry turned to Tom with an incredulous look. From all the things he theorised, that was surely _not_ the most likely. "What's your pen name? I probably read something of yours!"

"Uh, thanks, mate," Tom scratched his head, taking his laptop back from Harry's hands. The anger he felt when he first saw them peeking on his work sorta vanished after Harry revealed to ship HarryxCedric. "I'm T-bagged."

Danny watched in confusion Harry spin his boyfriend around in a bone-crushing hug. He had no idea of what was happening, but it seemed like Harry understood and knew more about Tom's hobby than he did.

"It's me, heyjuddy. We talked some times, remember?"

"Oh my God, you're always so nice and your stories are really cool, too," Tom's face broke into a wide smile. Despite his efforts to keep a community running and get more people to write and interact, heyjuddy and three other people were all he had in the fandom– 90% of the people reading his stuff didn't bother to send any form of feedback, and so he felt like talking to himself most of the time.

"To think we have been living under the same roof this whole time!" Harry beamed.

The two writers were soon engrossed in a conversation that prompted Danny to feel even more out of the loop. Fortunately, Dougie came back from the bathroom, joining him on the sofa. The bassist had his hair still damp and muttered something about 'no tears' shampoo being _"a fucking lie"_.

"What did I miss?"

"Tom writes Harry Potter fanfiction and he's bloody good!" Harry snapped his head around, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Are you one of those people writing Hagrid/Dobby?" Dougie snorted, breaking into laughter when he saw the look of horror on Harry and Tom's faces. "I have many ships, but there are some people that _really_ need Jesus in their lives."

"What's your pen name, Dougs? You never told me..." Harry took the spot on the opposite side to Danny's, resting a hand on Dougie's toned thigh.

And now Danny didn't even have Dougie on his side; he was clearly the only one clueless in their house. "Why I'm the only one tha' knows nothing?"

"Because you are my adorable muggle," he found himself being kissed on the forehead by Tom. It didn't make him feel _all_ that better, but Tom's kisses always turned his insides into goo.

"I don't really write, but I'm WashTheCaptain," Dougie said, playfully tracing his fingers over Harry's chest. He failed to notice his band mates (except for Danny) flinch and frown at him.

"You're one of those reading my stories that doesn't bother to say a thing," Tom said, placing his laptop on the coffee table. "You're on my list of subscribers and you never as much said a single thing, not even when I asked for ideas or put that poll to ask for some opinions!"

A brief explanation revealed to Dougie that he was indeed one of those following Tom's work, as well as Harry's. The writers were disappointed and angry to know their friend was one of the called shadow readers.

"That's not cool, Dougie," Harry continued. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to write a piece, and how frustrating it is to not have any kind of reaction from your public?"

"But you're two are so good, you must have thousands of people telling you that, you don't really need me saying–"

"Let's just say that those 'thousands of people' all think the same as you, how's that? And it's not about receiving compliments," Tom sighed, interweaving his fingers together. "See where we're going with this, Dougie? I have done nothing but tried to keep this damn fandom alive since every good writer disappears every few months."

"But–"

"We're not even writing the most popular pairing, meaning we're already a small group from the beginning." It was Harry's turn to cut Dougie mid-sentence, silencing him with a finger. "We don't have beta readers and nobody bothers to point eventual errors. We don't get suggestions or a simply 'thank you' for sitting our arses down to create a good story. We don't get encouragement– we get nothing but the feeling of speaking to an empty room."

"I know that some may not want to or aren't ready to commit to fandom life, but there's a reason the anonymous option exists and why many writers keep it activated," Tom continued, pushing his glasses back in place. "Sometimes I feel really empty that in one week I'll have 30 people reading my stories, but no one will say a bloody thing about them. Not even a bad reaction, I just get... nothing."

~#~

"Ya really good," Danny said, massaging Tom's shoulders. After the conversation they had with Dougie, the brown-eyed boy seemed to be suddenly exhausted and even a bit sad. For this reason, Danny was now straddling Tom's waist –both in just pants– and giving one of his best massages. "I read one of your stories today, you're good like Harry says."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Dan. I know you're not even keen on reading," Tom chuckled. "It's just time for me to admit that I can't make huge changes happen all by myself, and no one seems to be willing to help me. Except for Haz, obviously. Maybe I'm just too passionate about this stuff."

"I can't really help with tha', but I can do something to make ya feel a bit better," he suggestively ground his groin against Tom's lower back, planting kisses from the boy's neck to the waistband tight above a round bum.

"I might enjoy your plan," Tom smiled, letting Danny discard his boxers. He would give the whole fandom issue more thought on a next opportunity. For now, all he really wanted was to have some fun with his boyfriend, give in to a bit of good sensation and take a break from everything.

~Fin~

_A/N: I found this would be the best way to express myself without my usual long rants. Hopefully, some of you (because I know most won't) will **rethink** your actions/behaviour and motivate the writers left, helping the fandom grow a bit before it's really **dead** (won't be long now, I'm sure of that). Now I'm really out. Peace, kids. XX_


End file.
